Ghost
by HufflepuffFinder
Summary: When Batman finds a recently deceased girl named Genevieve wandering the streets of Gotham, he realizes that she has much potential in becoming a hero. But how will she react to meeting the team, becoming a superhero named Ghost, and learn to control her super-natual powers, while growing up... dead? My first fanfiction! EEE!Rated T for language, and possible romance :3
1. Chapter 1

"Ghost"

**Hola! This is my first fanfiction, like ever. So I just decided to write about my favorite show of all time Young Justice! I am going to use a OC that I came up with soo yeah :3 Reviews s'il vous plait!**

Chapter 1

Batman was just out on one of his patrols in the outskirts of Gotham, where surprisingly nothing usually happened. He was walking by an alleyway when suddenly he saw a girl- no more than sixteen years old- stare right at him with piercing dark eyes. She looked almost… _transparent._ Her short caramel hair was flowing in the cold breeze as she seemed to float. FLOAT. The Dark Knight squinted to see if his eyes were playing an illusion on him, but right when he peered into the alley, the mysterious teen was gone. Dissipated before his own eyes. He rolled his eyes and began walking back to the Batmobile when he heard a faint voice behind him. "Sir, have you seen my purse? I can't find it anywhere." The Bat looked back, and the disappearing girl was standing behind him. She wore a light white sleeveless dress with a baggy grey cardigan. On her legs were grey tights and a pair of grey leather boots that barely went over her ankles. "Did you hear me, sir? My purse is missing!" she repeated, louder this time.

"Oh, um… where did you lose it?" He questioned. The girl pointed by the alleyway, and seemed to simply float there. "I… I was walking home from a theater performance, and some men grabbed me and ran off with it! And… I also felt a sharp pain to my chest, and everything went black, and they stole my purse! I had my phone and my book and-" Batman interrupted her.

"About this sharp pain to your chest, point it out." The girl pointed to her left side, right underneath her heart. The Bat noticed that there was a hole in her dress, which lead to a small hole in her tan skin. He went to go investigate the wound, but right as he went to touch her… his hand seemed to go right through her. His eyes, shaped in a shape of wonder, tried to touch it again. The gloved hand simply went through her like she was nothing but air. The Dark Knight's eyes widened in shock… was the girl **dead**? "Come with me," he muttered in a quiet voice. The girl nodded, and followed him to the Batmobile.

"What is your name?" he asked her as they stood outside against a lamppost.

"Genevieve… Genevieve Lazzara, sir." She replied. She tried to shift foot to foot, but the girl still seemed to levitate an inch above the pavement. Batman though…. He heard that name before. A memory from that morning came into his head.

FLASHBACK

Dick, the Bat's adopted son, was watching TV before going to school while eating a bowl of cereal in his Gotham Academy uniform. The anchors appeared on the screen. "Now, we have Nikki Sanders in south Gotham on the case of a murdered Gotham South student," stated the man sitting in the studio. A young blond woman appeared in an alleyway, lit up by the sun beaming down. "Last night, here in the outskirts of Gotham, a young girl was brutally shot and killed upon impact while walking home from a theater performance of _Spring Awakening_ at local Gotham South High School. Genevieve Lazzara, daughter of local journalist Charlotte Lazzara-Lopez, was robbed by two masked men and shot at close range in the upper chest. After her mother reported her missing to police, locals have found her body this morning at about three o'clock. Police say that Lazzara was randomly targeted and was the first victim of a homicide in that area of Gotham in eight months. Friends and family say that she was artistic, smart, and excited to be playing the lead role of Wendla in her school's production of _Spring Awakening_ as a sophmore_. _Police are investigating her murder. This is Nikki Sanders, Gotham City News."

"Oh my god, I saw her before! Her cousin was in my P.E. class," Dick said. Bruce Wayne nodded. He could not imagined having Dick murdered. He knew the girl's parents; he had talked to her mother during an interview for the paper.

END OF FLASHBACK

The girl- the girl was dead. He was probably seeing things in his head. "Sir, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something," Genevieve chuckled.

"About that… Genevieve, I don't really know how to say this but, you are dead. You were shot yesterday. In the chest, which explains the pain you felt," he told her solemnly.

"Um, WHAT? Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about. Me, dead? Me… dead." She looked down and casually brushed her finger against the lamppost. Her finger went through it. "Oh. Does… does anyone know that I'm… not living?" she whispered, her head looking down at the ground.

"Yes. They had a story on you on the news today. I heard something about there being a vigil for you at ten o'clock this morning. Look, I better get going. I am sorry," said the Bat. Genevieve looked like she was going to cry. "What about my mom? My dad? My family and friends? Where… where will I stay? I can't just, y'know, _haunt_ this street or something. I'm only fifteen. Maybe, by any chance, you have an idea for a place for me to stay?" she begged. Her face was brimming with non-existent tears. "_Well,_" thought the Bat, "_I can't just leave her here. She's young and alone. But maybe… if she learned to use her ghostly powers or whatever, she can stay up in Happy Harbor. Just for a while_."

"You know… maybe you can stay up at some place I have, but it's in Happy Harbor. Is that okay?" Genevieve put her transparent arms around him for some ghostly-hug. "Of course, Batman. Thank you so much. So what's up in Happy Harbor?" she asked, giddy with joy.

"Oh, you'll see. There's some nice people up there I want you to meet," he told her with a slight grin on his face. "Well, the team's been needing a new member_,"_ he told himself silently so the ghost-girl did not hear. He walked up to the Batmobile with Genevieve in tow.

**So yeah, that is chapter one! I would LOVE it if someone reviewed, right now I'm working on chapter 2 when Genevieve meets the team! Suggestions are welcomed so yeah, yay! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghost"

**Why hello there! Here is chapter 2 of "Ghost!" I've been wanting some reviews, but ya know, I just made this ._. So yeah.. in this chapter, Genevieve meets the team and discovers some of her powers. (BTW, this takes place right after the season 1 finale of Young Justice... just clearing that up.) Oh.. yeah I don't own YJ or DC Comics. I own Genevieve, though :p**

Chapter 2

"So tell me, Batman. Why are you taking me to Happy Harbor? I mean, what is going on up there?" she asked, wrapping the grey cardigan around her for warmth. She could be dead, but man, it was frigid outside. "I have some... people I want you to meet, Genevieve. People like me."

"OMG, you mean, _superheroes_? Like, Robin and Kid Flash and Artemis and-" Batman cut her off. "Yes. Like that. You see, being that you can talk to the living while some-" he chose his word gingerly- "_ghosts_ can't. I can tell that you have potential for becoming a crime-fighter. So, what exactly can you do, Genevieve?"

"Oh, you can call me Vieve. That's at least what my family called me." She muttered looking down at the floor of the Batmobile. "Well, I can levitate, float, be transparent, _possibly_ fly, disappear, and once I became, like tangible and solid for a good seven minutes," she told him with a slight smile. Bruce noticed that the girl had a retainer in her mouth. Her teeth looked pretty straight. "Yeah, I just got off my braces about a month and a half ago," she said as if she read his mind.

Before Vieve knew it, they were in Happy Harbor. Snow covered the streets and pine trees, blanketing the city in a vivid white. Batman drove the Batmobile to a huge mountain. "Um, what's with the mountain? I don't like skiing." Asked Genevieve curiously.

"It's the base of our covert operations team, the Young Justice League. I was going to just take the Zeta tubes here with you, but I wasn't sure since you're… you know." He pointed to her floating above the passenger seat. "Oh, no biggie. I like driving places." She grinned, and simply floated through the Batmobile into the cave. "Oh my god, I have the best idea ever. Shh," she told him as she whispered into the Bat's ear, "You got any sheets?" Batman smirked, motioned her to follow him.

Since it was about 6 o'clock in the morning, and there had been snow days issued for the high schools the Team went to, they were all asleep. Batman showed Genevieve a closet full of towels and sheets and gave her a small white one that fit over her perfectly. She cackled quietly as she floated down the hall into a bedroom where Batman had told her that the kid would "piss his pants." She went right through the door and started making moaning noises, like the ones in horror movies she watched with her friends. "Oooh… oooh! I'm a ghoooost!" she moaned, trying to be as scary and corny as possible. "Quit it KF, I'm trying to sleep." Muttered the lump under the covers.

"BOO!" cried Genevieve levitating right before his face on his bed. The boy pulled off his blankets and revealed himself. His jet-black hair was stuck up in all directions, and his face looked like he was totally ticked off. "I'm serious, Wally. Cut the ghost crap and go to bed," he mumbled as he pulled the sheet off. But there was no one there. Suddenly, Robin felt breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around and saw a very pretty girl wearing a white dress. He wondered if he was dreaming because right then she pulled off her head. _HER HEAD._ "!" he yelled in fright. "ANDSHEJUSTPULLEDOFFHERHEAD! ANDSHEWASSUPERHOT! HELP!" Genevieve sat… more like floated… over his dresser and was laughing. "Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face! It's alright, my head is securely on my body… for now." She giggled and winked. Before Robin could say something, she disappeared in thin air. "This was either Wally, Bats, or Zee." He sighed and went back to bed.

"Oh my gosh, you should've seen his face! He looked absolutely PETRIFIED! But now, I kinda feel bad." Genevieve told Batman with remorse.

"It's okay, I got pictures I could use for blackmail just incase. And he most definitely peed his pants." He replied with a rare laugh. It was about nine o'clock in the morning, and Genevieve was sitting alone in the kitchen atop of the counter alone. Batman had to leave for "personal reasons," and he had told Vieve to make herself at home. He also told her no scaring anyone, for he was dying of laughter from the Robin incident. "… And then she just appeared right behind me, and pulled her head off!" she heard Robin say.

"Robs, you were probably just dreaming. I don't think a girl THAT hot would just come into your room and not come into mine," said another voice.

"Then why did I find that I pissed this morning? Wasn't a bad dream, that's for sure. Hey, KF! Look! She's in the kitchen!" shouted Robin. Suddenly, a red-headed boy somehow popped out of nowhere. "Hey babe," he said. Genevieve shrieked, and fell through the counter. "Sorry I scared ya; I do that to a lot of girls." He told her.

"Oh… okay then. Yeah, sorry Robin, didn't mean to scare you THAT bad." Genevieve muttered.

"Hey… how to you know who I am?"

"Oh yeah, Batman told me. Anyway, I'm Gen-"

"Woah woah woah, I don't like to be woken up super early, especially on a snow day," grumbled a blond girl with her long hair in a ponytail. "Wait… why is there an eleven year-old floating in the middle of the kitchen?" she asked, her head cocked to one side. Genevieve looked to her left and saw that more kids were coming. A dark-skinned boy, and green-skinned girl, and a boy who looked exactly like Superman came in. "Guys, there is a ghost here! Anyone ever know that?" questioned Kid Flash.

"Wally, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. But how exactly did she get in?" asked the dark-skinned boy.

"Oh yeah, about that… Batman let me in here." Genevieve interrupted.

"She speaks! Who are you, exactly, and how do we know not to kill you?" asked the blond girl. Genevieve felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She winced, and then heard a voice. "Don't be afraid, we just curious on your identity," she heard.

"Wait, who the hell is in my head? Out of nowhere, Genevieve became solid. "Wicked! That's new." Said Robin.

"It's okay," Vieve heard the voice again. "I'm Miss Martian. I'm just skimming through your head to see who you are. We're the good guys, don't worry." Genevieve sighed and leaned against the counter. She cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Genevieve Lazzara. Some call me Vieve. I know you guys are super curious and suspicious on who I am, but I'm totally innocent. Apparently, I was murdered and robbed back in Gotham; I used to live there. Batman found me wandering around, and he said that I had great potential with my powers. I had nowhere to go… I mean, how would my parents react to me coming to them when I was already dead? So, he took me here… so yeah" she told them awkwardly and earnestly. Miss Martian nodded. "She is telling the truth. I just checked." The dark-skinned boy came up to her and shook her solid hand. But right when he took it, she became transparent once again. Vieve sighed. "I'm Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur. That's Robin, Wally-" he pointed to the red-head- "He's also Kid Flash. Artemis is our team archer. She's the blond one. Then we have Miss Martian, or M'gann, Superboy, AKA Connor, and Zatanna and Rocket are sleeping. By the way, I'm Aqualad and the leader of our group. So obviously, if Batman found you and took you here, maybe you can be part of the team." He told her.

"Well, are you sure? What could she do if she can't really control her powers?" asked Artemis. Kaldur glared at her. "She'll be fine. I can tell she will learn to control them soon. First, you need an alias. A superhero name. What would it be?" questioned Connor, giving her a reassuring look.

"Um, I'm not that creative, but how about Ghost?" suggested Genevieve.

"Ghost it is. Welcome to the team, Genevieve… I mean Ghost." Robin smiled.

**There is chapter 2! Yay! I will try to upload ASAP, I might be able to fit in another chapter today. If not, definitely Friday because I'm going to the beach tomorrow ^.^ REVIEW AND SUGGEST! Next chapter, Vieve is going to train and bond and other things will happen. I am going to make an OC villain for this. As for now, buhbyee!**

**~peacelovebackstroke (Hannah)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ghost"

**Bonjour! Here is chapter 3! Thank you to jazbez and KINGREADER, my first reviewers! Thank you! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this. I am now getting Zatanna and Rocket into the story! Mwhaha! Here we go! **

Chapter 3

Genevieve felt somewhat claustrophobic in the small kitchen with all of the teens. "Soo, what exactly can you do?" asked Robin.

"Well, I, um, can disappear, float, fly, be transparent, and as you saw earlier become solid for a couple of minutes." replied Genevieve. Everyone nodded. The team seemed so intrigued in her, like she was an expensive cheese worth trying. "I know I seem very boring and not interesting at all, but I hope to get to know you guys better and work on this team, and I know that sounded very corny" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. These guys are just tired from a mission we just had. So, sorry if they are being somewhat rude." Kaldur told her. "Connor, can you go get Raquel and Zatanna? We should start training because Black Canary should be with us soon." Connor nodded, and went into the hall of rooms. The team walked into a huge room filled with training supplies. "It's like a huge gym," Genevieve whispered to herself. Her mouth was the shape of an _o_ while she observed every gadget and device. Artemis went over and grabbed a bow and quiver. She walked over to a series of bull's-eyes and starting shooting. Kaldur, Connor, and Wally were working on hand-to-hand combat. M'gann had left to start making lunch. "I have to start early because Wally can eat three times as much as the rest of us," She told Vieve. Robin was doing pull-ups with some bar thing that Genevieve swore she saw in the Olympics once.

Two girls came walking into the training facility with each other, having some hushed conversation. One girl wearing what seemed to be a magician's outfit was staring at her with a kind look on her face. She has black hair and cyan eyes that shone in the light. The other girl was dark-skinned like Kaldur, and had short dark hair. "You must be Genevieve. I heard about you on the news," said the girl with short hair as she walked up to Vieve. "I'm Raquel, but on the team I'm Rocket." Genevieve smiled at her. Rocket then walked away to talk with Kaldur. Genevieve stood there, as she really couldn't do anything; After all, she couldn't really touch anything. "Nothing for you to do, huh?" Genevieve heard a voice behind her. "Yeah, I can't really do anything either… nothing magic-related, and plus I'm not the best at hand-to-hand." Vieve realized that the magician was talking to her. "Oh, yeah. Can't really do anything about my, erm, powers. They're kind of unpredictable…"

"Oh, don't worry. I think if you meditate or something, you would probably be able to control them for our next mission. Oh and by the way, I'm Zatanna, incase you didn't know." She smiled. Genevieve smiled back. "_Wow, my first real friend, I guess,_" thought Vieve.

She missed her friends back home. She missed Savannah, Mae, Leena, and all of her friends back at Gotham South. She missed being in school. Now, that totally made her sound like a hypocrite, but she knew everyone thought she was plain weird. She looked at the clock- 10:56. She would be in P.E., probably playing dodge ball, but it was better than floating around while everyone else just trained. She sighed wistfully when she heard "LUNCH!" Wally suddenly sprang up, and in a flash (no pun intended) he ran to the kitchen. Conner and Kaldur walked back having some conversation, while Rocket followed Artemis out. Robin waited for Zatanna while Genevieve was about to float back when she heard Zatanna offer something. "Hey Vieve, wanna walk back with us? You seem kind of lonely." Zatanna gave her a warm but small smile, and Robin did the same. "Sure, thanks." Genevieve greeted them with thanks as she walked back with them.

When they walked back to the kitchen, M'gann and plates of grilled cheese sandwiches greeted them. Wally looked especially giddy at the sight and dove on the sandwiches like a bird on its prey. Genevieve raised an eyebrow and covered her mouth while she giggled. "What? I'm not fat!" Wally said protectively.

"No no, you're fine. You just like, _dove_ on them, I guess." Genevieve chuckled. She gave him a small smile. Wally was cute, but she had heard that he had been going out with Artemis for a couple of weeks. Everyone took a plate of sandwiches. "So Vieve," Robin asked between sandwiches, "How does it feel to be dead?" Zatanna elbowed him and glared at the Boy Wonder.

"Okay, I guess. I'm happy that I don't have to really walk or go to school." She chuckled. "But man, those sandwiches smell really good right now." She sighed. Suddenly, she became solid. Like a real, living, person. She grinned ear to ear, and Zatanna smiled. "Maybe you're learning something," she added. Genevieve shrugged, and she picked up a sandwich. She bit into it. The aroma might have smelled like heaven, but this… was the shit. "It feels so good to eat, I kind of felt hungry." She muttered between bites. M'gann was using her powers to levitate the dishes. "Do you need help, M'gann?" asked Genevieve.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks," M'gann replied with an eager smile. "So, tell me about yourself, Genevieve." Genevieve told her the basics- that her favorite color was orange and that her favorite sport was volleyball. She also told the martian about her latest musical production she starred in while at school. "It was very scandalous," Vieve told her, "because the musical is very sexual and stuff. But I had a lot of fun with it. That is where I met my boyfriend," she giggled.

"Ooh, what's his name?" asked M'gann.

"Oh my god, you had a boyfriend? Was he cute?" questioned Zatanna as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, his name was Chandler. He's a junior, and he was my love interest in the musical. We hit it off, I guess. He asked me out back in October- Halloween, I believe. Our first kiss was, well, a kiss that we had to have for a rehearsal, but he told me he meant it. And the first time he told me he loved me was January 7th, the day I… died. Oh yeah, he was gorgeous, Zee. Brightest green eyes I've seen." Tears were streaming down her solid face; it was a bittersweet moment to feel something tangible since she'd pass. Zatanna patted her back. "It's okay, Vieve. It must hurt to not see him," she comforted. Genevieve nodded, and whispered, "Thanks. Both of you. It's nice to know that someone cares, but I just wish that Artemis would talk to me too. She's been kind of giving me the cold shoulder. I don't know why, though."

"You never know with Artemis. She's not the one to show her feelings, and maybe she just feels intimidated," added M'gann.

"Yeah, I think she's just giving you a hard time because maybe she's thinking that you would steal Wally from her. He has mentioned to Robin that he thinks you're pretty." Zatanna grinned. "But whatever, try to be nice to her, and maybe she'll be nice back." The girls heard the Zeta tubes call Black Canary. "Guess it's time to train," muttered Zatanna. "Let's go."

"I hear we have a new girl," spoke Black Canary. Genevieve had seen her on TV once and a while, and Black Canary scared her. She just seemed so intimidating. "But Canary, she can't train… at the moment, she's transparent," Conner told her. Genevieve didn't know if he was defending her or insulting her, but M'gann had told her that he was quiet and basically a big softie. Oh, and he hated monkeys. Black Canary nodded and glanced at her. "But, she can meditate or something. It can help her with her powers," added Zatanna. Both girls gave each other small smiles. "Alright. Ghost, go meditate somewhere," muttered Black Canary.

Genevieve floated down the hallway to a room Batman designated for her. He told her that he was somehow going to get her things from her home in Gotham, using his "master abilities of persuasion," which Robin said was money. She laughed at this. She sat in indian-style, floating a few inches above the floor. She didn't know what to think about… happy places? She thought about her family, whom she missed more than anything. She could not imagine how her mother would feel after having her daughter murdered by some people she didn't know. But then… the mind went pitch black.

In her mind, there was a guy… he couldn't be older than twenty-five. He was wearing a Ghost Busters outfit, which made her laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't be laughing, little girl. I know you're probably thinking, 'Why is this guy in my head? How can he be in my head if I'm dead?' Well, let's just say I have connections. I see that you have somewhat joined the Jr. Justice League or whatever the hell it is. Let's just say, we've known for a while that you were. Even before your skinny tan ass was killed." Genevieve gulped. "_What is he talking about_?"she thought.

"I know many of your secrets. I know that you feel left out or weird in your group. But, you're with a martian, a fatass ginger, a girl with Harry Potter powers, Superman's clone, a guy with gills, a blond bitch, a snarky hacker, and a quiet black girl. But let me tell you this. If you join me, you will never feel alone. In fact, if you joined me, I can tell you that I can give you the gift that you have always wanted since you've passed. I'll give you life again. You can be with your artsy theater friends, family, and that boyfriend of yours. By the way, you and him put on a great show for school," the man chuckled. "What you do say, Genevieve?" She gasped. How did this man know her name? Where she was? What she wanted? In fact, how did he get into her head? This guy was suspicious and totally a fake. "Thanks, but no thanks. You're a creep. I am perfectly happy where I am. I have friends and a team." She told him confidently. The man laughed. "Nonsense! You know, if you didn't say yes, then I have the orders to send my team and find each and every one of your little geek squad. I will send the same exact people to kill your family and wittle boyfriend. I will kill the league. You know, Ghosty, we're in the same boat. You're dead, _I'm dead_. All we needed you to do is go undercover and steal what is rightfully ours." He cackled evilly. The mysterious man disappeared. Genevieve woke up with a thud. She was sitting on the ground, living. Who was this man? And what did he want with her? She wasn't special. She didn't have cool powers. Heck, she couldn't even control hers that well. Well, she sort of could, now that she thought about it. Maybe if she did focus harder, like Zatanna told her. She floated through the door and out of her room. "Vieve! Where were you? You haven't got out of your room since training!" M'gann said worried. Genevieve looked at the clock- 8:37. Shit. "Did meditation help?" asked Zee curiously. Genevieve simply nodded. "Come on! We're gonna watch _Titanic _with the whole team!" M'gann yelled gleefully. The boys and Artemis moaned.

Half the boys were asleep, and Artemis and Rocket were in a heated debate. "Well, obviously there was room for two people on the board. If only that Rose girl wasn't such a bitch, Leonardo di Caprio would've lived." Said Artemis.

"Woah, hold on. There was not! Jack SACRIFICED himself so Rose could live. If he got on the board thing, it would have broke and both of them would've died," spat out Rocket. Genevieve rolled her eyes and chuckled. Artemis and Rocket were really going at it over how the movie should've ended with the death of Jack. Genevieve finally felt at home and was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice blasting throughout the cave. "Team, assemble for mission briefing. Be here in five. Batman out."

"Ooh, it's your first mission, Vieve!" How do you feel?" asked M'gann excitedly. Genevieve gulped, and muttered, "Like total shit."

**Chapter 3! How do you like my villain? Mwahaha, I can't wait to add him to more of the story. You'll find out his name soon enough ;] Wally and Genevieve? Hahahahaha no. *SPITFIREFORLIFE* What do you think what's going to happen to Genevieve on her first mission with the team? Who is this villain? I think I will do the mission next chapter, and for chapter 5, I think I'll do a Vieve flashback. Please review. Please. It would mean soo much to me. I'll probably update Friday or late tomorrow since I'm going to the dunes ^.^ Thanks for reading! Stick with it!**

**~peacelovebackstroke**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ghost"

**Sup people? Yeah… currently, I'm having MAJOR writer's block D: Me sad. I just CAN'T think of anything for their first mission. Like seriously. And plus, I'm currently reading a bunch of stuff for my English class this year (To Kill a Mockingbird… one of my favorites, actually. I read it already in one of my Lit classes, but I'm re-reading) Also, I'm brainstorming for an upcoming story with YJ…. And A Very Potter Musical! (More details to come…. I LOVE STARKID!) Soo, here is a flashback chapter… detailing Genevieve's death. R&R, yall. Btw: Thank you to those of you who are following/favoriting/reviewing! You don't even know how happy it makes me when I read it over. Please review? Tell your friends about this? It would be an early birthday present for me! (Hint: my birthday's in like 2 weeks.)**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own YJ.**

Chapter 4

"All shall know the wonder of the purple summer" echoed throughout the auditorium of Gotham South High School. Genevieve couldn't help but smile at the ending of the finale of _Spring Awakening_. The whole cast was widely grinning, and Chandler (AKA Melchoir) grabbed her hand as they ran backstage. "You did amazing, Genevieve," she told her through a huge smile. She gave him a soft smile as she reached up to his face as pressed her lips gently on his. They had gone through so much together. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she had met him at tryouts. (Sounded so cliché.)

EARLIER THAT YEAR

"Who you trying out for?" asked the junior. Oh, she had seen him before. Chandler Cunningham was possibly the hottest junior at GS. Genevieve had met him once, after running into him in the hall. Genevieve blushed, and answered, "Wendla. But it's totally a longshot because I'm only a sophomore and-" She was cutoff.

"Shh. I've heard you sing before, and you have such a beautiful voice, you know that? I'm trying out for Melchoir, but y'know, it would be great if we were both cast." She nodded and smiled. Chandler seemed to predict the future; they were both cast as the leads, much to the dismay of at least fifteen girls trying out for Wendla. Everyone knew that Chandler would be cast as he was such a good actor, but he had the looks to match. Vieve was afraid that the shot-down girls would send her death-threats and glances, as they would do pretty much anything to have Chandler kiss him like he had to in the play. It seemed awkward at first, being that Genevieve was only fifteen and Chandler had just turned seventeen, but every time he touched her it felt like it was meant to be.

END OF FLASHBACK

Chandler was about to his her back into reality when a pale hand grabbed her wrist. "VIEVEY! YOU DID IT! AND YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT TO TODAY!" a hyper girl was bouncing around in her floral-pattern dress. "I know, Mae. I'm still surprised they cast me. Oh, and you totally broke a leg out there," she chuckled. Mae gave her a quick hug and muttered, "Time for me to bow, girly. BRB." Genevieve nodded as Mae joined the ensemble on stage for a bow. Vieve would be the last cast member to bow, as the show ran around her mainly. She saw Chandler run onstage and bow. Vieve ran onto the stage and gave a quick curtsy as the audience gave her a standing ovation. Chandler grabbed her hand as they both bowed together. The cast and crew were dancing onstage to a mash-up of sorts to some of the songs as the curtain closed. Chandler picked her up bridal-style as he kissed her. He whispered, "Congratulations, Wendla." She chuckled and kissed him, letting him know her feelings for him once more. A black-haired girl with a pink streak in it dressed in all black except for a drama club sweatshirt ran on and told Chandler, "Give me the girl" with a smirk on her face. "You did great, Gen. Like seriously, I cried tears of mega-happiness. And it's hard to make me cry."

"Oh, y'know, it's my job to do that, Savannah," she replied, engulfing her friend in a hug. Mae ran back to her with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Vievey! These are from me and Van; it costed us like $20 so be happy," she smirked.

"Oh, you guys spoil me," she rolled her eyes playfully and gave her two bestest friends in the whole world a hug. "Love you guys." Genevieve checked her watch. "Crap, I gotta go. My mom wanted me home by ten. Y'know, school night. I'll talk to you guys later," Genevieve waved. Her friends responded with "Love you Vievey!" and "TTYL, girly!" as she rushed outside in her costume. It was modernized, after Genevieve had begged the costume "designer" to not let her wear late 19th century clothes. She thought her dress, cardi, and boots made her look innocent, like Wendla was. "Wait!" she heard a voice cry out. "Vieve! Wait for a sec!" She turned to find it Chandler. "Look, I don't have flowers or anything, but I have a surprise for tomorrow. I'll give it to you at school. I promise," she smiled down at her. He hugged her, picked her up , and spun her around as Genevieve giggled. "Look, I love you Genevieve. Don't you forget it," she said playfully. "You sure you don't need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I'm good Chandler. It's only four blocks," she smiled, her retainer sparking in the light. She kissed him and whispered, "I love you too." He walked to his car as she walked down the sidewalk to her home. Vieve blew him a kiss as she texted her mother. _Be home in 15. See u at home ily._ She put her phone back in her bag as she took the walk home. It was very quiet; usually the street could be noisy, based on her other experiences walking home. Her mother had just gotten home from work, and her father was out of town. She didn't mind walking home, only fifteen minutes. She had just walked a block as she heard a vibrate from her bag. Her mother's text read _Ok. Be safe Vieve ily2._ As she plopped her phone in the bag she heard shuffling in the alleyway by the comic book store. "Is that the girl?" questioned a hushed voice.

"Yeah, probably. Boss said that she would probably be walking home any minute. Let's get her," she heard the reply of a huskier voice. Genevieve gulped. What girl? She shuffled quickly across the alleyway as she felt two cold hands grab her around her waist, as another gloved hand went over her mouth. She didn't know what to do. Scream? Call for help? They grabbed her bag and threw her phone against the brick way. The cold hands pinned her hands behind her back as the gloved hand took it off gingerly. "Look girl. Don't scream or we'll shoot," whispered Glove-Man.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" She tried kicking her legs back at Cold-Hands, but he just held her tighter. "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP-"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then the whole world just went black.

**Ehh, kind of short. I'll try to update this ASAP. But for now, I'm thinking of doing some sort of YJ/Starkid crossover. I was thinking of putting the Team into the roles of Starkid's **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**. For those of you who don't know what this is, look it up on Youtube. It's hilarious, even for a Potterhead like moi. Please leave reviews, favorites, follow, suggest, and tell me if I should do this crossover, because I got a pretty good idea for the lead parts. xD peacelovebackstroke out, bitches. (See what I did there? X3)**


End file.
